Sonikku
by Riku Harada
Summary: After SA2. Sonic feels that it's all his fault that Shadow died. [But we al know he didn't right? ] During that trauma, a familiar pink hedgehog helped him out. It's kinda dumb, but it's the longest thing ever wrote! Read and Review, please!


                                         **Sonikku**

**   Authors Note**: Heya everyone! I'm not dead! I just decided to get into the Sonmy (uh… kinda) lovin'. This is a one shot, but I will make a sequel if you peeps want me to!

**   Disclaimer**: WTF? Will someone help me take over the world so I CAN own anything? But I do own my Miroku desktop. Isn't Miroku so cute? kisses

**   Summary**: Sonic's in depression, until an old friend comes to help him along with the death of his former enemy. Might be a Sonmy if there's a sequel.

.

_   You don't know what you have until it's gone…_

   Sonic lay on his bed, his face buried into his pillow. His eyes had been red from all the crying and he hadn't been his usual self for 5 days, locking himself in a room, trying to lock out all of the happiness. He ignored the usual knocks at the door, probably from his concerned friends, but there was nothing more that he wanted than seeing them, but at the same time never wanted to see anyone.

_   Why did he have to leave?!  
  
_

   He just wished he could talk it over with someone, but he felt as if no one would listen. He felt he was responsible… for Shadow's death. If only he hadn't saved him that day, he thought that he would still be there.

_   But he's not here…_

   The knocking on the door finally stopped, and Sonic was left in complete silence. Great, just what he needed. After some minutes of solitude, he heard a familiar voice yell from the door.

   "Hey Sonikku!!! Open tha' door or I'll have to knock it down!"

   Sonic blinked for a second, making sure he wasn't imagining the familiar voice. Sure enough, it was the voice of Amy Rose. He then shrugged, and buried his head in the pillow.

   "… Fine then…" he heard from the door.

   In his surprise, the door crashed down, and Amy Rose stood there, holding her Piko Piko Hammer. "AMY! What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled, pissed off.

   "Well, you wouldn't open the door."

   "Just… leave me alone. It's all my fault, anyway," Sonic said, turning away from Amy.

   "But it wasn't exactly your fault. If I were you, I probably would have done the same thing."

   "Yeah, but you aren't me," Sonic responded.

   "C'mon, Sonikku! Ya gotta get out of bed and do your usual running and stuff! It'll be good for you!" Amy said, making a feeble attempt to pull Sonic out of bed. Sonic just stayed in the bed, ignoring Amy.

   "Fine then, if you won't do anything, I'm staying here."

   "I don't care," Sonic said.

   Amy sat on one side of Sonic's bed. _Poor Sonic… he can't really think he was the cause of Shadow's' death…_

   There was silence between the two, and finally Sonic broke the tension between them.

   "Hey Ames… have you ever wondered if… the cause of something was your fault?"

   "Sonic, you still don't think you're your fault, do you?" Amy asked him.

   "But I could have saved him! I didn't even help him!"

   "That's it, Sonikku! We're gonna go on a trip together…" she said, grasping Sonic's hand and trying to pull him to his feet, "and… get your mind off Shadow…!"

   "I don't want to."

   "Well, I say that you are!"

   Amy yanked at Sonic's hand once more, causing her to fall over, and Sonic to fall right on top of her. Amy saw him slightly blush before he got off her.

   "… Fine, I guess…. What harm could it be…?"

   Before Sonic could change his mind, Amy pulled him away from his room and outside. "I have to perfect place we can go…!"

.

   "IS YOU CRAZY, AMY??" (Lol…)

   Amy blinked from surprise. "What do you mean?"

   "This is a cruise ship. There's water! W-A-T-E-R," Sonic said slowly.

   "Huh?! I thought that you finally learned how to swim!" Amy said, remembering the time she had dragged him out to the pool.

   "That's what **you** thought…" Sonic muttered under his breath. "I'm getting out of here!" Before Sonic could make his move, the ship started to move.

   "DAMN!"

   "Don't worry Sonikku! We'll be back by tomorrow!"

   "DOUBLE DAMN!"

   (Sonic sounds so funny!)

   "Sonic, it's not that bad…"

   "I can't believe you did this, Amy!"

_   Looks like his depression is gone…_

   Sonic sat on the hardwood floor and started to space out.

_   Now he's just scared, I guess....._

   "OK then, Sonikku! We can go to our room!"

   "**OUR** room?" Sonic asked, eyes growing wider with every passing second. Amy blinked a little from surprise.

   "Yup! It'll be sooo romantic!" she said, her eyes turning into hearts.

   "YOU HAVE DRAGGED ME INTO HELL, AMY ROSE!!!"

.

   "Why are you sitting so far away, Sonic?" Amy asked, watching Sonic.

   "No reason."

   Amy smiled, daydreaming. Sonic then noticed something. "Um, Ames? Why is there only one bed…?"

   "'Cause! We gotta S-H-A-R-E!"

   "AUGGHHH!"

   "What's wrong with that, Sonic? I'm sure it'll be fun!"

   "No, it will not!"

   After countless struggling, Sonic escaped into the bathroom. "Ya can't hide forever, Sonikku!" he heard Amy yell.

   "I'll just take a shower… by the time I'm finished she'll probably be asleep…"

   Of course, Sonic was right; Amy was asleep by the time he finished. He sat down in one corner, remembering what Amy had said.

_   But it wasn't exactly your fault. If I were you, I probably would have done the same thing._

   He looked over at Amy, who was sleeping soundly. _Maybe… it wasn't my fault_… He looked at her once again, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

    _I never noticed she was so cute… _he thought, as he gently touched her cheek, looking at her sleeping face.

   Amy slowly opened her eyes, and saw Sonic hovering over her. Sonic blinked from surprise. "Is something wrong..?"

   "Uh… nothing…"

   "Then why are you holding my shoulders?"

   "Uh… I almost fell…"

   "OK then… g'night, Sonic."

   "Good night."

.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Sonikku?!" Amy said, smiling. They had just  got off the cruise ship (isn't that obvious) and were heading back to Station Square.

   "I guess… uh, thanks for helping me with my depression."

   "No problem! That's what friends are for!" Amy said, smiling.

_  Yeah… I guess._

   Authors Note: LOL, it was stupid, wasn't it!!!! I guess felt like writing it, plus I got a request for a story like this anyhow… 1,100 words is hard to write, anyhow… (For me, it is!!!) I'm probably not even going to get much reviews for this, anyhow… Well, Review anyway!

Karou Kawagichi


End file.
